The Hired Werewolf
by Icypengy
Summary: This is my second story. It is a bit longer... This is just in that world, kind of thing. Sure.. I'll put some actual people in it later. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Oh heeey!

Icy here.

I-cy that you want to read my story.(Hee hee)

Here it goes!

Enjoy please!

* * *

**L**eo was tired. He had been running for days. After leaving the house he 'Borrowed' information from. Leo was hired by a witch to get the info that she needed. Leo was a bit good for being hired, because he was pretty much silent. He wouldn't talk, and was actually, behind all the… Ice, he was really… not a fighter. To tell you the truth, he never got into the fights, but ran from them. If he got caught, was the question. Anyways, Leo wasn't too tall. According to him, 5"8 wasn't tall, right? He had white, shaggy hair, some falling to his shoulders. He had a tattoo on his right arm, but that wasn't important. At least for now. It was… A pattern. Well, not really. It was a line with four triangles, two facing up, others facing, you guessed it. Down. His pale white skin was a bit red. His golden eyes where. . . Annoyed._Ugh_, He thought, annoyed. He was being chased down by vampires. He'd been sent to get something. Something. . . Important. He needed to stop. He looked for some place safe. Tree? No, he himself wasn't the strongest climber. A rock? No, easy to be found. He was really annoyed now. He needed to eat something. He looked right to left, then left to right. "This is _NOT _worth what they pay me…"He grumbled. His eyes where scanning the place, and same with his nose, ears, and every sense. He pretty much named every single one.

Back to the point. He looked around, and stopped running. He closed his eyes, letting him concentrate on the smell. "Hmm… No vampires? I can take this for a win then!"He said, grinning. "This wasn't the best job I've had."He added. "I can smell a town near here." He said, stretching. "I've got some money left."He said, digging into his pockets. "Another thing I love, is being able to take whatever else I can find. Being from gold to money. From money to clothes. Anything!"He cheered, entering the small town. His back pack wasn't noticeable at first, because he didn't need it. "Hmm. Let's see. I found this… Lovely crystal thing."He said, pulling it out. It was pretty shiny. That was what attracted him. "A . . ."Leo said, pausing, before pulling out a beautiful necklace, with a big pendant on the end. The pendent had a whale carved in it. Who cares? He's going to sell it. "Ooh, and a nice pair of earrings that I think belonged to the Misses" He said, grinning. The local pawn shop could probably make him a lot of money. "I'll make even more when I submit this . . ."He said, pausing. "Quest."He finished. "I sound like a nerd!"He said, giggling. He was really… Giddy. He ignored it, and then walked into a nearby pawn shop.

"Welcome. What can I do yeah for?"The person behind the counter asked. "I'll trade this in for some money."He said, not paying attention. "Certainly. Let's see what yeah got."The person said. Leo brought the bag up to the counter, then poured out its contents onto it. "Hmmm.. This looks nice."He said, picking the items up. He grabbed some money, then handed it to Leo. "Will this do?"He asked, looking up at Leo. "Sure."Leo said, counting the money he was handed.

Leo, who had just gotten a nice… New outfit. He was excepting the vampires to come any second, and he hoped they didn't know who took the stuff. His golden eyes where bright against his skin, which was just a little less pale then the white that an old book would get. But that's more of a yellow... So he was wearing that, and jeans. He also had a silver chain with a crescent moon charm on it. Yeah, it's silver. He loves it anyways. He had been walking over to his employer's house. His shirt's sleeve wrapped right around his tattoo. He was close. He could feel it in the air. The witch's…. Scent. He got a wrapped package out of his bag. He turned and got to a house. It was her house. Instead of knocking, he walked right in. He walked to the living room, then fell over on the couch, exhausted. He wasn't paying attention, so his senses weren't very aware. He laid on the flat couch, eyes closed. Then, he felt someone… Trace small circles on his chest. Then a voice was put into his ear. "Did you get it..?"whispered_._

_

* * *

_

This doesn't look long.

Who is the voice?

Who is that?

What did he get?!?!

R&R please!

Icy out.


	2. Chapter 2

*I forgot to mention that this series isn't mine. Sorry about that. I'll write it twice. This story is not mine. This story is not mine. There we go.

Hi there!

How are you doing?

Good?

Great. Now on to the story.

* * *

**L**eo knew what was coming. He was so familiar to this. She was a witch. And at that, she was a witch with a capital, and bold, '**B**' A Circle Midnight one. Black magic, as others would call it. What she was doing, wasn't no flirtatious move. She was casting a spell. If he didn't have it, she would press down, and cast the spell. If he did, he would have the same fate. Witches have tried this on him before. But he was in more of an enclosed space in the other cases. A couch? Not so much. He easily used his force to flip the couch onto it's back, and rolled off. He stood up, then was ready.

"You better believe I got it. Why would I come back?"He asked. He reached into his backpack, and pulled out a box.

"Pass it here."She snarled. Leo rolled his eyes mentally. Didn't they know by now?

"Give me the money first."He grunted. She sighed, and threw him two bundles of money. He caught them quickly, then threw her the box. The witch's name was unknown, but he knew that she had tree trunk brown curly hair, with eyes to match. She had pale skin, and freckles on her nose. She was wearing a maroon red shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. She opened the box, than grinned.

"Thank you, Leo."She said. Leo felt a shiver crawl down his spine. He shook it off.

"I'm off then."He said, slipping out of the room.

Leo felt a buzz. In his right pocket.

"Yellow."He said, answering. He was expecting a 'Hi' from one of his class mates or something, but no.

"The Wolf will be silent."The voice said. His ears perked.

"Who shall it be, and where?"He asked.

"Thierry's damned circle. Damn them day breakers. Keep your eye on them. Pretend to be human.

"The voice said. Leo grinned. This was one of his favorite ways to do a mission. To spy. And he could cover up his tracks, and him even being a werewolf.

"How much will this mission be?"Leo asked. He always let them bargain, or as some would say, offer. He was expecting five hundred dollars. Seven hundred at the tops.

"Two thousand."The voice said. Leo almost died. _Two THOUSAND?!?,_ he thought, all giddy. _Of course! What am I, stupid?!? ,_ he thought, doing a small dance.

"Uhh, hello? I can have someone else do this if you want.

"The voice said. _Ackk! Leo! Answer him! You can talk to yourself later for as long as you want! ANSWER NOW!!!,_ He thought.

"Yes!"He exclaimed.

"Err, yeah. Sure."He said, trying to act calm.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll get the money to you later. After flying there, call this number." The voice said. He gave the address, and the number.

"Bye.."He said, shortly. Leo waited five heartbeats. _1… 2… 3… 4… 5…,_Leo thought.

"WHOOHOO! YES! YEAH!!"He yelled out, happily.

* * *

This wasn't as big.

Oh well.

I'll write again later!

Byebye, R&R.


End file.
